


The Pre-Eighteenth-Birthday-De-Virginization Plan

by turnonmyheels



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: stop_drop_howl, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-10 22:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/791158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnonmyheels/pseuds/turnonmyheels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles always had a contingency plan in place.</p><p>Written for stop_drop_howl prompt:  sex on the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Pre-Eighteenth-Birthday-De-Virginization Plan

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Isaac asked Scott as they walked into homeroom.

“Dude. Stiles and I have been planning this since we were fourteen.” They took their seats in the back of Harris’s classroom.

Scott’s expression was earnest, so Isaac bit back the first three insults that came to mind. “Don’t you think it’s a little weird for two straight dudes to have loss-of-virginity contingency plans with each other?”

“Lahey,” Harris called out.

“Here,” Isaac answered as he raised his hand.

Scott frowned at Isaac. “Who said anything about straight?” 

“Lawrence,” Harris continued roll call. 

“Anyway, no, I don’t think it’s weird. I just feel bad that I’ve lost mine and he hasn’t and it’s his birthday tomorrow, so according to the Plan tonight is the night. I just want to make it special.”

“Whatever you losers are trying to”--Lydia turned around in her seat crinkling her nose as if she smelled something bad--“plan. Just stop. If you think it’s romantic, it’s not.”

“Martin,” Harris called.

Lydia raised her hand. “Here.”

“How can it automatically be wrong?” Scott asked.

“McCall.”

“Here.”

“Because you’re stupid boys and you don’t think things through. Like that time you and Allison had sex on the beach. Remember that?”

“How could I forget?” Scott grinned at Lydia. “That was awesome!”

Lydia rolled her eyes at Scott. “Yes, I’m sure it was. For you. Allison had sand everywhere from her vag to the crack of her ass, and wound up with a UTI. It wasn’t sexy or romantic. It may have been fun for the six seconds it lasted, but it wasn’t worth it in the long run.”

“So what are you saying?”

“I’m saying that if you’re planning some sort of de-virgination of Stilinski, that maybe you should let someone else make the plan.”

“Who, you?” Scott asked. “You’re suddenly interested in Stiles after all this time?”

“I’m not going to dignify that with a response.” Lydia looked at Scott then Isaac. “Just trust me, sex is always better in a comfortable place with access to hot running water and washcloths. Especially the first time.”

“Morse.”

The bell rang and everyone filed out of the room before Harris was half-way through the roster.

* * *

“So.” Isaac opened Scott’s backpack and pilfered through the contents. “A sleeping bag, a pup tent, some wet wipes, and a bottle of whiskey. You think this is what Lydia was talking about? There’s not even in any condoms or lube, how are we going to de-virginize Stiles without lube?”

“Isaac.” Scott rested a hand on Isaac’s shoulder. “I’m not going to fuck my best friend.”

“I don’t get it.” Isaac really, really didn’t get it. He was beginning to think that neither Stiles nor Scott got it either. “How does this plan even work without sex?”

“Stiles says that virginity is a heteronormative construct that doesn’t exist in the real world.”

Isaac thought about that. Then he thought about it some more, and the more he thought about it, the less he understood. “Then why is there a plan -- with steps and a deadline -- to not be a virgin anymore if virginity doesn’t exist?”

“We decided that you’re not a virgin anymore when someone else gives you an orgasm, so hand jobs. Not fucking, especially not butt fucking; I don’t want to fuck anyone’s butt.”

Isaac raised an eyebrow at Scott.

“Not that there’s anything wrong with fucking someone’s butt, I just don’t want to.” He wrinkled his nose and blushed. “Werewolf, enhanced sense of smell?”

“So.” Isaac raised his other eyebrow. “What, we ambush him in the woods and jerk him off and go our merry way?”

“No. We camp in the woods, get him drunk, and take turns giving each other hand jobs and then we never speak of it again.”

“This is the plan you and Stilinski came up with when you were fourteen?” Isaac shook his head in disbelief. Lydia was totally right they couldn’t plan their way out of a paper bag. 

“Yes, and I’m going to follow it exactly as we planned it.” The mulish expression on Scott’s face told Isaac all he needed to know. If there was going to be an actual de-virginization of Stilinski it was totally up to him.

“Sure thing, Scott. If that’s what you want.” Isaac made a mental note to buy a box of condoms and a bottle of lube.

* * *

“Scottie, Scott, ScottScott, my bud, my bff, my best bro, my brother from another mother.” Stiles was smashed, drunk, crunked, wrecked, and plastered. “And Isaac! Leather boy, wolf bro, buddy wolf, friend snatcher extraordinaire.”

Scott may as well have been drunk too for all the giggling he was doing. Isaac couldn’t help but be entertained. It was like there was some sort of symbiosis between them. The drunker Stiles became the sillier Scott acted. “What’s up Stiles?”

“I know what this is.” Stiles gestured around him. “The tent, the fire, booze, the one sleeping bag for three dudes. This is the Pre-Eighteenth-Birthday-De-Virginization Plan of one Stiles Stilinski.” Stiles slung an arm around Scott’s shoulders. “It’s everything we ever said it would be except for one little detail.”

Isaac watched as Scott looked around and mentally checked off items on the plan. “What did I mess up?”

“The original plan did not include our Wolf Brother, Isaac!” Stiles shouted raising the bottle of whisky up into the air as if he was toasting their campsite. “I approve of this change of events Scott, for all that I am attracted to you more than ever since you’ve grown fur and fangs and claws, you’re still my brother and I’m not into incest, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Scott nodded.

“I am, however, into fur and fangs and claws on people other than you so this is a fortuitous turn of events.” Stiles licked his lips and batted his eyes in Isaac’s direction. “I just wish we had the whole pack here.”

“The whole pack?” Scott asked. “Like, everyone? Even _Peter_?”

“Okay, so I didn’t think that through.” Stiles visibly shuddered. “Like, at all. But you have to admit, it would be epic.” Stiles shouted the word epic. “To lose my virginity to all the hottest werewolves Beacon Hills had to offer, minus you my brother.” He raised the bottle to his mouth; eyes nearly glazed over at what must be extremely licentious thoughts running through his mind. “Not that you aren’t enough, Isaac! I would never mean to imply that you were less awesome than the whole pack. It’s just one vs. pack, ya know?”

“Shut up, Stilinski.” Isaac reached out and grabbed Stiles by the sleeve and pulled Stiles closer to him until he was tucked against his side. “Or you will never be de-virginized.” Isaac decided then and there that if he could go the rest of his life without ever hearing or saying de-virginized again he could die happy. Stiles leaned in and licked a stripe along Isaac’s throat. His breath reeked of whisky and chips and Snickers but Isaac didn’t care. His tongue was hot and wet and he could think of a million better uses for Stiles’ mouth than his constant chatter. He pulled Stiles off his neck and tilted his chin for a kiss. 

Stiles tasted way better than he smelled. His tongue was very … active and agile and slick.

“You guys are so cute together,” Scott said, silliness forgotten in favor of sappiness apparently. Isaac flipped him off.

“That’s my cue guys. Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do and I’ll see you tomorrow!”

Scott was gone before Isaac could say butt-fucking was totally on the table; however, his sudden lap full of Stiles more than made up for it. Stiles straddled Isaac and wrapped his legs around Isaac’s waist. Isaac had to tilt his head up to kiss Stiles like this, but that was more than okay because it allowed Stiles to wriggle, rock, slide, and grind against his dick. 

 

It was nice. Well, as nice as it could be in the woods with a drunk virgin.

Drunk virgin. Those were some keywords he wasn’t paying quite enough attention to. Could Stiles give him informed consent if he was drunk and only having sex to beat a deadline? 

He gently pushed Stiles back a little. Sobriety really sucked sometimes. “Dude, Stiles, are you like, sure you want to do this?”

Stiles rolled his hips in a circle and licked his lips. “Isaac my friend, my consent is not only informed, it is cognizant, apprized, knows what's what, knowledgeable, learned, on top of, posted, primed, reliable, savvy, tuned in, up on, versant, well-read, and wise to.”

“Did you just regurgitate the thesaurus at me?”

“More or less.” Stiles pulled off his shirts. His chest was mostly smooth, with a goodie trail that Isaac wanted to lick starting half-way down. He rolled them over until he was on top and did just that. “I left out a couple so I wouldn’t be accused of plagiarism. Or is it slander since I said it?” Stiles finally stopped talking as Isaac slid his fingers under the edge of his boxers following the trail where it disappeared beneath Stiles’ clothes.

That didn’t mean he was silent though. He gasped as Isaac wrapped his hand around Stiles’ dick; he moaned and jerked when Isaac thumbed the head. He yelped when Isaac licked around the crown where it peaked up out of his boxers. Then he was scrabbling out of his pants as quickly as he had shrugged off his shirt and Isaac followed suit. 

Stiles’ eyes were dark and mostly closed as Isaac took him into his mouth. Hissing as Isaac slid up and down, his hands flailed around until Isaac grabbed them and held them down beside Stiles’ hips. It didn’t take long, a few bobs up and down, before Isaac could tell Stiles was ready to come. 

“Isaac,” Stiles said and Isaac pulled away, jacking him until he shot off. “Jesus Christ, that was fucking awesome.” Stiles panted then reached for Isaac and pulled him into a kiss. 

“One less virgin in the world?” Isaac asked with a grin. 

“Not just yet, it’s the sharing of orgasms that makes it count.” Stiles grinned at Isaac and rolled over on top of him.

“Is that how your non-heteronormative definition works?”

“Yep.” Stiles grinned down at Isaac. He kissed him on the lips with a smacking sound then stuffed as much of Isaac in his mouth as he could.

Isaac arched up with a shout, nearly dislodging Stiles, but Stiles held on and Jesus fucking Christ that mouth was made for sucking cock. All that constant talking apparently gave Stiles the most nimble tongue Isaac had ever encountered -- not that three out of four was a large sample or anything, but it was large enough. He also apparently had zero gag reflex, because Stiles’ nose was suddenly buried in his pubes and bam! Isaac came before he had a chance to warn Stiles. 

 

Not that he seemed to mind if the way he hummed while he swallowed was any indication.

Stiles sat up abruptly. “So! Operation Get Stiles De-virginized is a success! I thank you for your cooperation.”

Isaac propped himself up on his elbows and looked at Stiles who was still straddling his lap. “Does that mean we don’t need the box of condoms and bottle of lube I brought?”

“Oh no, it doesn’t mean that at all. First one hard again gets to top!”


End file.
